What's Your Year?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Just a rather pointless bit of fluff focusing on Daisy comparing her Chinese Zodiac year with Robbie's.


So Daisy was 26 in season 2, according to daddy dearest, so aged her to 29 since this would be season 4 going into 5 giving her the year 1989 which turned out to be a snake. Now tv Robbie is older then comics Robbie but as far as I know there is no age given, or fan agreed on, so I used Gabriel's which is 1982 making him a dog. I rather like the fact their years don't mess or clash, I'm a rat myself a wood one 84. Now Daisy could be older or Robbie younger but this was done just for fun so if you want to write one with different years by all means go right ahead. Just wanted to give readers something besides kink bingo and V-day fics to read this month.

**WarNinGs**: limited research used, written for fun, One Shot, QuakeRider.

**Aishi Say**

_"Happy year of the Pig all!"_

**你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)**

Daisy looked up from her phone glancing at Robbie, they were on their way 'home' after a slow night of Watchdog catching. Robbie was stoic as always even if he did listen when she spoke and responded, he simply did not feel the need to fill quite spaces with talking just like May. Looking back down she noted the date and frowned, where did the time go? "What year where you born?"  
Robbie blinked, Daisy's random question confusing him right out of his pleasant lack of thinking as he simply enjoyed driving Lucy. Glancing at his passenger he frowned at her, "Why?"

"I'm curious by nature," Daisy reminded her driver, grinning when he rolled his eyes as he went back to watching the road, wherever they were. "I could just do some record hacking if you are going to be stubborn but I thought I would try asking, seeing as you are right here and all."

"1982," Robbie answered after a long pause, he was not sure why she cared but it would be child's play for her to find out something that simple about him.

Daisy nodded as she typed for a moment before humming, "You're a dog."

"In a good or bad way?" Robbie drawled not sure what she was doing but taking a guess.

"As in year of, you know Chinese zodiac?" Robbie had grown up in the good U.S. of A. so it had to come up at so easily point, though she was not sure when it became a thing people looked up around this time of year.

"Not Chinese but yeah I've heard of it," Robbie smirked at the scoff, she was so cute when she was being sarcastic, "still didn't answer me."

"Oh, right," Daisy hit a link since her mostly white American upbringing had not exactly informed her about thousands of years of cultural wisdom. "A Dog's most defining characteristic is their loyalty. They will never abandon their friends, family or work. So far I'd say yep. Honest and just, they are popular in social circles. Everyone needs a Dog friend for advice and help. They are also good at helping others find and fix their bad habits...kinda hit and miss there, unless you were all social butterfly before you died." Robbie snorted at the teasing and Daisy nodded, she had trouble picturing that. "Despite how they act, they are worried and anxious inside. However, they will not let this stop them. Once they decide on something, no one can persuade them against it. And we are back to the yeps."

"Doesn't sound too bad, that it?" Robbie was curious since Daisy had brought it up, he had never really given the whole Chinese new year much thought before.

Daisy shook her head, "Men born in the Dog year are straightforward and genuine. They are energetic, though they're more pessimistic inside. hmm...Very opinionated, they're always ready to correct others and defend their stance. It's not that they want to show off. They just feel it's necessary to help others realize their mistakes. Working on that one. These men care deeply for their family, oh yeah. Their stubbornness fades in the face of their loved ones. They work to understand and compromise, resulting in a harmonious family life. I'm sure once Gabe is used to the whole Rider thing yeah, takes a little getting use to."

Robbie nodded, things had been pretty good once, "You mostly have."

"I'm decended form alien experimented on humans, and I work for a cyborg who was killed by a god and came back form the dead," Daisy shrugged, "I don't do normal."

"You could you'd just get bored due to the lack of challenge," Robbie assured her, a normal life was out of the question for them both.  
Daisy preened getting a grin, he had a cute grin, "Most compatible with rabbit, tiger, or horse, huh, least compatible with dragon, ox, and goat. Lucky colors green, red, and purple. Lucky numbers 3,4, and 9. Unlucky colors blue and brown. Unlucky numbers 1, 7, and 8."  
"I was wearing green the day I died, since I didn't stay that way I guess it could be counted as lucky." Robbie glanced at Daisy, frowning at her troubled expression, "Getting to meet you was lucky."

Daisy frowned, Robbie did have mixed feelings about being what he was, when he spoke again she smiled hand going to his knee. If nothing else they had crossed paths and that was lucky, she might not be back with S.H.I.E.L.D right now if not for him. "Good correction there Reyes."

"What about you?" Robbie was curious if their sighs matched up or not, he didn't put his faith in such things but it could be amusing.

"Well let's see," Daisy tapped a few links and frowned, "I'm a snake."

"So much for you being the angel on my shoulder then," Robbie ribbed, chuckling when she smacked his arm playfully.

"Snakes have a deep and complex mind, but if they love, they love with their entire heart. Sounds pretty good so far. Snakes are humorous and sophisticated. They don't like small talk or thinking about small everyday problems, been there. In a chaotic environment, they are the eye of the storm. Snakes are able to hold their ground and calmly think of solutions. Gotten better at this. They are always making new plans and follow them without relying on others' input. They're usually correct, but this also comes from a distrust of others. You cannot judge a Snake by its cover. Their slow and lazy talking hides their fast-paced thinking. Behind their calmness, they are alert and observant. We are both pretty on par huh?" Daisy had read less accurate profiles of her, this sounded like a mix of Skye and Daisy.

"From what I know of you yeah," Most of what Robbie 'knew' were impressions and gleamed insights, but they were enough for him.

"Women born in the Snake year are graceful and elegant. They are beautiful, both inside and out. Their confidence is manifested in their high fashion and appreciation for classic art. Could be worst. They are always thinking ahead, though they often act as if they don't care. They have high standards for friends. They desire for wealth and power. With their intelligence and skills, success shouldn't be a problem. Umm...hit and miss there. However, their greatest fault is their jealousy. They cannot stand seeing others who are more successful. This becomes motivation to work harder and become better though. Not sure I would say this fits me," Daisy did not think of herself as jealous. Self-destructive sure but jealous not so much, maybe as Skye but what orphan wasn't jealous of wanted children? "Don't seem to be compatible one way or the other with dogs, we have been on both sides of that fence so go us. Lucky colors red, yellow, and black. Well look at us our battle gear is lucky for me, good to know. Lucky numbers 2, 6, and 8. Unlucky colors white, gold, brown, clearly we can never both wear brown. Unlucky numbers 1, 6, and 7."

"The number of the Devil is both lucky and unlucky for you...seems about right," Robbie had been a foe before he had become a friend.

Daisy squeezed Robbie's knee, "Just keep backing me up and it's all good."

"As long as we avoid brown," Robbie did not believe in lucky colors but the fact they shared an unlucky was interesting, life was full of such coincidences.

"Unless it is chocolate or coffee, those are good browns...and now I'm hungry." Daisy sighed leaning back, she had used some engry quaking things so she could use some food.

"And we can't grab a bite why?" Daisy frowned slightly at him, "Those grunts don't know anything and none of them were really hurt so why rush back?"

Daisy nodded patting Robbie's knee, "Smart boy. Let's grab a bite then worry about the kennel?"

"Lady's choice, there is plenty open," Robbie wasn't really craving anything speical.

Daisy grinned as she brought up a map, "Puppy is looking at many scratches later...Can you use chopsticks?"

**你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)你属猪****(Nǐ shǔ zhū)**

So as I said not much here but some comparing zodiac signs among two people who don't follow such things. Got the idea for this while walking up to the shed to feed my horses and decided to go with it. If this amused you I hope you let me know. Happy year of the pig!


End file.
